


hope

by 30k (plaindmg)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaindmg/pseuds/30k
Summary: It was just that—hope, after millennia of chasing after someone who couldn’t give less of a damn if they were being chased, seemed rather like a pointless detraction from actual concrete action.
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> (lobs this at u instead of posting faa chapter of kitty sanchan fic)
> 
> this was written months ago for a writer discord sprint, with the prompt "hope". digging around in old server logs, i stumbled upon it, and got bullied into posting :^( enjoy!

It’s not that he was unfamiliar with the concept. He would have made a pretty sorry archangel of cunning if he wasn’t intimately aware of something so integral to desire; something so very entwined with it.  
  
It was just that— _hope_ , after millennia of chasing after someone who couldn’t give less of a damn if they were being chased, seemed rather like a pointless detraction from actual concrete action.  
  
After all, he’s never allowed himself to hope for any recognition from Lucilius when he spent all those ages plotting to get him back. Didn’t take that spike to the stomach for _hope_ , that’s for sure; if he’d had to guess at his own intentions he’d sooner call himself determined, even if lately his intentions have been as impenetrable to himself as everyone else. Hah. _Impenetrable_.  
  
He gets things done, that’s the whole gist of it, and they get done because he slaves around the clock to make that happen. Assuming that mere wishful thinking would achieve the same result would be pretty insulting—he’s never been blessed with that much disposition from the universe, and he’s no stranger to working hard.  
  
Hope, though…he’s considering the concept more and more, recently, turning it over and over like an unwanted gift he doesn’t know what to do with but can’t get rid of yet. The words of the girl in blue ring in his ears sometimes; her voice too earnest as always, filled with some kind of conviction he cannot even begin to understand. They were hard to ignore mid-battle, and they’re downright impossible to ignore in the vast silence left behind by Lucilius’s sulking.

He’d thought—not hoped, but expected—that if he did everything right, if everything fell into place and he’d managed to execute everything as planned, he’d also restore whatever vague thing they had between them. Have Lucilius grace him again with that vacant yet somehow disapproving gaze, be his—most capable, most hardworking, maybe even most _favoured_ —pawn again, just like things have always been and are likely fated to be till the end of time. It’s some grand cosmic plan, probably, which he’d question if he was anything less than entirely content with this. This; under Lucilius in every respect but the carnal, serving him and his final agenda with every shred of ability Lucilius imbued him with.  
  
And Lucilius was _generous_. He’s been generous with all of them, really, perfectionist to a fault and so very willing to endow his creations with nothing spared. It’s what killed him that first time, he thinks. Giving Lucifer too much agency. Though the funniest thing was the height, probably, because Lucilius just had to make his clone a whole head taller than himself, didn’t he? Always worrying about the smallest things. Like they’re vital, somehow, like if he doesn’t get the span of Lucifer’s back just right he’ll fail—fail _who_ , actually? He’s never considered Lucilius as someone that cared so much about fulfilling his universe-given role, and yet.  
  
And yet, when he brings Lucilius back from the dead and almost lays his own life at his feet to do it, all Lucilius says is that he could have done it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> 'q stop editing ur crappy drabbles hours after posting them & work on the faa/sanchan fic u promised' I Shall Not !!!!! no beta life is a sad and lonely life to lead and i swear i am illiterate


End file.
